Desperate
by Sucker For Jalice
Summary: Every since she was a child, Alice dreamt of finding her "Prince Charming", who will give her anything her gentle heart desires. At the tender age of 19, she finally found herself a prince who lacks what she truly wants in a perfect marriage; Love.
1. Preface

__

**Hello! I'm only going to post this one chapter up until "Let me in" is all done...maybe...I don't know. But let me know if this is any good, otherwise I'll keep writing more. Thank you! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 1: Preface

**Alice's POV**

_I'm all dressed in white, carrying a delicate bouquet of my favorite flowers; daisies, pink lilies, and poppies. Behind my white veil, I was so close to tears of happiness._

_"I can't believe this is actually happening to me!" I silently squealed to my loving father, who is walking arm in arm by my side, unprepared to give me away. He chuckles lightly as he rubs my arm. We followed my little sister, Cynthia, who was gracefully throwing tiny white petals all around her. _

_"I'm so proud of you, Mary Alice." he whispers to me when we were so close to the altar.  
_

_All eyes were on me. The beautiful blushing bride. Me! I felt so beautiful for the first time in my life. __I especially felt more beautiful when I saw him standing there, waiting to just claim me as his wife._

_I felt my father's arm slip away from me. I turned to look at my daddy for a minute. I almost lost it when I saw that look on his face. His hazel eyes were filled with either glee or sorrow. He was happy for me, but also sad to see that his little bundle of joy is all grown up and about to start her new life without his help. _

_"I love you, daddy." I softly told him. "I love you so much."_

_He doesn't say anything else because he promised he wouldn't start crying. So, he simply takes both my hands in his and gives them a gentle squeeze. After he sat down with Cynthia, I took my place next to my husband-to-be on the altar. We stared at each other with love as the priest began his speech. _

_"__Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the sign of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."_

_Here I am, staring deep into the eyes of the man I'm soon going to call my husband. My eyes fluttered behind my veil as I take in his handsome features; His sparkling blue eyes were alive with undying love for me, his sandy-brown hair was sleaked back making his strong, chiseled face even more handsome than he already is, his dazzling white smile had me weak in the knees. I mentally did a happy dance as I pictured the rest of my life in his arms with our future children, running around our house somewhere in the country side. I can't wait until this wedding was over...I desperately wanted to get to that future already._

_"Mary Alice?" a weary voice broke through my reverie. I blinked several times and focused on the present. The ancient-looking priest stared at me with dull questioning eyes._

_"Sorry, did you say something?" I asked, blushing harder when my guests began to laugh. The priest raised his graying brows at me in astonishment but bit back a laugh._

___"Do you Mary Alice," he says, complete relieved and satisfied that I now have his full attention, "take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave to him and to him alone, for as long as you both shall live?"_

___"YES!" I squealed in excitement, receiving another laugh from my guests. The priest gives me that look again and I cleared my throat to excuse my inappropriate behavior. "I mean...I do."_

___The priest smiles and looks a both me and the man I love and then says, "Who carries the rings?"_

___My smile vanishes as confusion takes a hold of me. I leaned over and whispered to my husband-to-be, "Did you say "Yes"?_

___He only nodded as he smirked at my anxious state. _

___Cynthia hopped off her chair and skipped in front the priest, holding a small white pillow with two golden rings on it. I looked down at my baby sister, and smiled at her. Even though she couldn't see my face through my veil, she returned the loving gesture. I'm going to miss my Cindy. I knew she was going to miss me too because I could see it in those bright green eyes of hers._

___"Can I have your dolls, Ali?" she whispers to me, with childish hope in her small voice. _

___"Sure, but not baby tumbles." I told her, giggling at the jittering joy sparkling in her eyes. "She's my favorite."_

___Cynthia giggled but was then silenced by the priest who continued on with the ceremony. Turning to my lover, he gives him one of the golden rings. _

___"What token do you give as a symbol of your affection and of your sincerity and fidelity?" he asks him. I hold out my left hand so the ring could be placed. The priest then starts again, " Repeat after me..." his voice became a total blur as soon as I heard the melodic sound of my soulmate's voice._

___"With this ring, I shall bestow it as a token of my affection, sincerity, and fidelity. Will you wear it as a symbol of your own affection, sincerity, and fidelity towards me? "_

___I stare him with endearment as the golden ban began to embrace my lonely ring finger. "YES!" I cleared my throat after another annoyed look from the boring old priest. "I mean...I will." I silently giggled when the ring was finally settled. _

___The priest asks me the same question and I too produced my lover's ring. A jolt of pure bliss blossomed inside me when he accepted my token. I was tempted to "whoop" in front of my audience without a care in the world. _

___I heard a low moan, which tells me that my father actually broken his promise. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Cynthia rubbing daddy's back, as he cried into his hands. I felt my tears breaking out. "It's time for me to go, daddy. I love you." I wanted to say to him, but instead I turned my attention to my beloved soulmate as we listened to the priest's final words. _

___"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He stopped and spoke to the Groom. "You may kiss the Bride."_

___I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip to hold back my giggles, as my veil was being lifted. I heard him laugh when he finally saw me. I opened my eyes to see the clear handsome face of my husband. His blue eyes had an amazing twinkle in them as he bent his head to capture my lips with his. My eyes fluttered shut at the incredible contact. _

___My life was now complete. I was now Mary Alice Spruce, and James Allen Spruce is all I could ever want._

That was two years ago when I was young and naïve. Completely ignorant to what life had to offer for me. The man I married wasn't the same man I fell in love with. He blinded me with lies and corrupted me with misery. _"How did I let that happen?"_

I placed the wedding picture back on top of the fireplace, face down, how I first found it. I sat back on the fancy mauve couch, and picked up my glass of vodka. I downed it down in seconds.

This was my usual routine for almost a year. Coming back home from a pointless dinner with pompous rich people, fighting with James for no apparent reason, and drinking my sorrows away until I pass out drunk. Yeah, I guess I had it coming for marrying a man twice my age at nine-teen when I could still be finishing school.

Life is just so fucked up. Especially when it's my life on the line. I sighed in frustration when I poured myself another cup of vodka. Filling the glass all the way up to the rim, I smirked at myself as a lonely tear slid down the tip of my bloody nose.

"This will numb the pain." I muttered, bringing the glass to my lips, wincing when my left eye throbbed painfully. "Bottom's up."

* * *

**This while take a while to get back to. Just keep it on alert if it's worth reading. Hehe! Thank you!**


	2. So far so good

__

**Hello again! I'm having all sorts of ideas for this story. Besides finishing the 31st chapter of "Let Me In", I also have been writing down all the characters who will be featured in this story and their persona and occupation. So...I'm still working on it...give it some time. I know you're all pissy with me. Hehe!**

**When I mean all the characters...I do mean every single person from the series. Because I feel like it, okay? Okay ^^**

**And I do not own The Twilight Series...The genius, Stephenie Meyer does :) WOOT  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: So far so good

**Jasper's POV**

"So how much is that all together?" Emmett asked me, shifting in his chair so he could take a good look at my chart. I tucked my pen behind my ear and pushed the thin white paper in front of him."The marvel tiles, the antique water fountain, scented flowers, and etc?"

"Mrs. Jefferson owes us about..." I started to say, leaning back in my chair, "fifty-four thousand dollars." Emmett whistled as his dark brows raised in amazement. Across from us, our co-worker and friend, Bella Swan, also seemed impressed. She reached over and snatched the paper from Emmett's huge hands.

"That fountain certainly did wonders for her front lawn." she commented, her smile slowly disappearing from her lips."Do you think she'll freak out when she sees this bill?"

Smirking at her words, Emmett and I exchanged glances. Bella scowled at us as she lowered the paper on the table.

"What?"

"Silly, Bella!" snorted the giant, ruffling his short dark hair. "Mrs. Jefferson is very wealthy. Of course she won't flip out."

"I'm just saying." she shrugged, "That's a lot of money!"

"What do you expect?" his childish dimples becoming more evident as he laughed out loud. "We spent almost a year working on her damn lawn!"

"It was just her lawn, Em." she reasoned. "I don't understand why she has to pay double the price."

"Must I remind you, Bells?" said Emmett, reaching over to the thin young woman, to playfully shake her by her frail shoulders. "Almost a year! Argh!"

I doubled over with laughter because this scene reminded me of something I saw in the discovery channel. Emmett looked a grizzly bear attacking an awkward porcelain doll.

"Okay, okay!" she squealed, swatting his large hands away from her. I shook my head at my two best friends, arguing with each other over nothing. _"Things never change." _I grinned, thinking back on how I ended up with these two awesome idiots.

_Coming from a family of academics certainly did put a huge weight on my shoulders. My father, Dr. Howard Hale Whitlock was Texas' highly recommended psychologist, just like his four fathers before him. My mother, Lillian Rose Whitlock, was the lady of the law; a fearless judge. Her older brothers, Uncles Max and Jason Jenks, were both lawyers. Max's late-wife, Aunt Sasha was a banker while Jason's wife, Mary, was a physician assistant. _

_Each and every one of them, especially my father, suggest that I should carry on the glorious tradition of becoming the latest psychologist. But I refuse to listen to them. I grew sick and tired of being told what to do, think, and be. I wanted to live for my own expectations, not theirs. My beautiful yet narcissistic sister, Rosalie and our noisy cousins, also think the same way; We all want what's not expected for us. _

_At the age of fifteen, my dearest Grandmother Jenks helped me figure out what I wanted in life. Because of that sweet old woman, I grew an interest in making a distinct, yet avoidable space seem beautiful and unforgettable. Therefore, the profession of landscape architecture became my number one priority. _

_During my junior year in Woodrow Wilson High, I told my parents about my plans for the future. I expected them to be happy that I actually found something useful and interesting, but instead I received a long lecture from my thick-headed father. _

_"Son, do you realize how hard that's going to be?" he told me, his horn rimmed glasses sliding off the ridge of his long nose. He slid it back up as he took a puff of his cigar. "You won't be able to find a job that quick. People these days don't want to pay half of their life-savings on their lawns or backyards. They don't need that! They need doctors, lawyers, nurses, psychologists, psychiatrists, or any other professions that could take you anywhere! Not landscaping!"_

_"But, dad-" I tried to argue but my mother cut in. _

_"My darling boy, your father has a point." she said, her soft hands resting on my shoulders. "Exactly how many people you know have done that, Jasper?"_

_I shrugged, staring down at my feet in dejection."They have a point there." I sadly thought, feeling my hopes shattering to smithereens. I felt like a child who found out Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy were nonexistent. _

_"My sweet, boy," gushed momma, her dazzling blue eyes smiling at me, "you don't have to worry about your future." She smoothed back the blond curls dangling in front of my face. "We already have you set for it." _

_"What?" I stupidly said, not quite sure of what just came out of her mouth._

_"We have it planned out for you, darling!" she chirped, now ruffling my unruly curls, annoying me."You're father and I sent in your application to Argosy University, and you've been accepted, honey!"_

_Shit.  
_

_"That's wonderful news, son!" said my dad in exuberance, giving me a pat on the back. I was frozen. Speechless. All I could do was just stand there, thinking of ways I could sabotage these people who call themselves my parents. "I can't believe they've done that!" I thought, my jaw clenching. My teeth made that irritating sound as they grinded together. "Without my fucking concern!"_

_"You're on the road to success!" my father carried on, now standing next to my mother to wrap an arm around her. "See, son? You'll be gaining more money by solving problems than mowing some stranger's lawn."_

_These people just don't understand, don't they? I tell them that I was never interested in that shit and they still don't get it. Did I speak another language? Honestly, why can't they listen for once? _

_"Jasper, darling?" My eyes were now transfixed on my mother's cheerful face. "Are you alright, sweetheart? Doesn't this excite you?"_

_Excite me? Are you fucking kidding me?_

_"Son, say something." I then looked over at my dad, pitying him for having a son who doesn't share the same interest. But I can't pretend. It''ll just hurt him. I have to let him know again. And so I did. Their joy-stricken faces succumbed to confusion and sadness when I made my point clear. Momma remained upset but dad didn't. He was a little pissed. _

_"I thought we agreed to this, Jasper." he said, his graying brows coming together. "As soon as you graduate, you were sure to study this. What the hell happened? I thought you were intrigued!"_

_I shook my head and then answered calmly. "No, dad. It never intrigued me. I never wanted any of that. You were the one always speaking for me. It's my life, dad, not yours. You made your dreams a reality so please let me make mine." I felt like a new man after saying all that stuff.  
_

_"Jasper, you're still young..." he said, sweat forming on his wrinkling pale forehead as his whole face became beet-red, " you don't know what you're saying..."_

_"Dad, I'm going to be eighteen next year!" I shouted, causing them to give me a severe look. Regretting using that tone of voice, I inhaled sharply and added, "Rose and I will be adults soon. It's about time you both let us make our own decisions. You don't always know what we want."_

_"Sweetheart, we're only doing what's best for you." assured my mother, reaching out to touch my face. I pulled away and ignored the hurt in her blue eyes. _

_"If you want what's best for us..." I told her, still avoiding her hurt, "then you let us decide what we want to do."_

_And that's that. My parents were still against me on the whole landscaping thing, but I didn't care. It only mattered that I was finally living up for my own expectations. After I graduated high school, I enrolled myself into the army so it'll be easier and cheap to go to a decent college in Seattle, Washington. I couldn't wait to go there. I've heard there's so much to do in that city.  
_

_Two years later, I left the army to finally pursue my life-long dream in Seattle. But before I could go, I had to make a quick stop over to my hometown, because my beloved, and dearest Grandma Jenks had passed on. I was deeply wounded by the horrible news. I loved that woman as if she were my birth mother. She was my inspiration and the reason why I'm such a sensitive person. If it weren't for that amazing old woman, my desired profession would be impossible to reach. _

_"I'm almost there, Grams." I whispered to her, unable to fight the tears dying to overflow. My hand combed through her withering silver hair as I stared at her shriveled, serene face. "I wish you could see me now." I touched the cold, pale spot of her bony cheekbones. "I love you, Grams." I gave her final kiss on the forehead and sat back with the rest of my grieving family. My heart tore, watching her casket slowly closing. I'll never see her again. _

_When the time came for me to go, I took a last look around the place I used to call "home". I'm going to miss it here. I'm going to miss Texas and everyone in it; my deranged but loving parents, my stuck-up sister, my insane aunt and uncles, and also my wild cousins. But above all, I know I would miss Grams. _

_"Jasper, did you make it yet?" Rosalie's voice rang in my ear as soon as I got off the plane. "How was your flight? Is your driver there? Is he cute? Tanya wants to know?" _

_I chuckled, hearing my older cousin Tanya cry out in denial. _

_"Jasper, answer me!" she shrieked, making me hold my phone a few inches away from my ear. "We need to know if you're alright?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine." I told her, my eyes wandering all over the airport for my driver as I walked to the baggage carousel to collect my suitcases."I just need to find my-"_

_"Jasper Hale Whitlock?" a weary, accented voice came from behind me. I turned around to see a short, dark man, holding a white construction paper with my full name written on it. I smiled politely at him and nodded my head. He smiled back and held out his hand to me. _

_"Olá senhor, bem-vindos a Washington!" he said, his face creasing with lines as his smile grew wider. "I am called Gustavo Pereida. I'll be your driver for today!"_

_I excused myself from him to hang up on my sister before shaking his hand. "Nice to meet ya, Mr. Pereida. Thank you."_

_For such a tiny man, I was astounded at how he lifted my heavy suitcases above his shoulders and then walked towards the exit. I trailed right behind him, telling him that I was capable of handling my things. _

_"Não tem problema, senhor." he assured me, dumping the suitcases in the back of the trunk of his black chevy. "You've come a long way, so it's my duty to relieve you from your troubles." He opened the door for me and I entered, feeling a little awkward. Pretty soon, we were on the road to Seattle.  
_

_"I must say." he said, making a left turn on a red light. "You left me waiting for a long while, which had my poor wife worried."_

_"Sorry." I muttered, staring out my window, completely in awe by Washington's dull environment. _

_"Ah, it's not your fault!" he laughed, playfully shoving my shoulder. "You live far, far away! My wife Kaure, left me so much messages._ _Danado! That woman can complain like no other. If there were a contest for that...she'd win first place!"_

_Gustavo had me laughing throughout the whole car ride. By the time, we made it to Seattle, he gave me his card if I ever needed anything or if I changed my mind about dating his daughter. I thought that was a little weird. _

_"Call anytime!" he called out from his window. "I'll keep Huilen waiting!" _

_I nodded, waving until he finally left. "And now to start a new life." I thought, making my way to the large stony building. _

_"Hey, watch it!" I shouted at the herd of freshmen rushing past me as I searched for my dorm room. I almost lost it when something hard shoved my shoulder. _

_"Sorry, bro." said an alarmingly aggressive voice. "You need any help, bro? You seem kind of lost."_

_I swallowed the huge lump forming in my throat as my eyes were fixed on the world's most intimidating man to ever exist on the face of the Earth; He was two inches taller than me, probably around six foot five. Through his large t-shirt, I could make out his toned, rippling abs. Both his arms were the size of a five year old child, and the bluish veins pulsated beneath his fair skin whenever his muscles flexed.__ This guy was like a fucking bodybuilder! I felt puny just standing this close to him. _

_"You need help, man?" he asked again, breaking through my thoughts. He gave me a toothy grin, creating two deep holes on both sides of his round face. __I was too afraid to say no, so I nodded instead. He smiled wider and took both my heavy suitcases from my clammy hands."So what's the room number?" I frowned, my hands digging into my pockets to pull out my dorm information._

_"It's um..." I stammered, unfolding the wrinkly piece of paper, "it's...room...109." He almost knocked me over when he came to halt. My face collided against his broad back, and I could swear that was going to hurt in the morning. _

_"Woah!" he exclaimed, spinning on the spot. "That means we're sharing!" I gulped. This isn't good."Like oh my God!" he hollered, almost sprinting through the halls at top speed. I ran to keep up with this peppy giant. "We're gonna be dorm buddies! And I'm Emmett, by the way!"  
_

_He led me to our dorm room, where we found another one of our fellow room mates by the name of Benjamin Masri. He was also muscular, but not as tall as me and Emmett. Like the giant, Benjamin had boyish charms and dark hair, but his complexion was a little darker. _

_"I'm very nervous about next week." Benjamin told us, flipping the pages of his textbook. "I heard Professor Varner is a complete jackass."_

_Emmett and I laughed, as I unpacked my things. As the weeks went by, I grew very close to these two strangers. I learned a lot from them; Emmett Dale __McCarty, had come a long way from Huntsville, Tennessee, and was indecisive about what he really wanted to study. He confessed that he only wants a career where his strength could be more useful. Benjamin, moved to the States from Egypt to escape his father's strong hold. He was pretty much like me; we both wanted our freedom._

_In one of our class, we all had to pair up with one person. While Em and Ben worked together, I had to be paired up with the most awkward person in the entire class; The fragile Bella Swan. I honestly have no idea why this thin girl wanted to work in this dangerous field. Clearly landscaping is not for her. I watched her teeth sink down on the stubby tips of her skinny fingers as we did our work. Sometimes I wondered if she knew what she was doing. "I don't think she will survive this class." I thought, staring at how delicately fair her skin was and how oddly her spine stuck out when she hunched her shoulders over. _

_"Jasper, does this look okay to you?" she asked me, her wide chocolate eyes boring into mine as her hands pushed a piece of paper to my side of the table. "__The yard is in the shape of a right triangle. The base is thirty seven feet and the straight side is eighty one feet and the side at an angle is eighty nine feet. We need to figure out what is needed top soil for it. I'm having a little trouble finding the squared yard needed for this."_

_I sighed and took a look at the problem. "Well..." I started to say, examining the diagram, __"instead of looking at it as a triangle, look at it as half of a rectangle. Maybe that will help." I felt proud of myself for being very good at math. A small smile crept on her full lips as she caught on to my words. Her long dark-brown hair, fell over her shoulders as her hand worked on the problem_. _"I guess she will survive this course." I grinned, very impressed by her math skills. _

_In the following four years, the four of us happily graduated with a bachelor degree in Landscape Architecture. Benjamin was the only one in the group who decided to go on his own, leaving me, Em, and Bells to share a house in the small town of Forks. I could have gone back to Texas now that I've gotten what I wanted, but I fell in love with Washington State to just leave it behind. I didn't want it to feel used. Coming here was the best thing that ever happened to me. _

_So far... my life was good. Nothing could change that._

The trip around memory lane came to an end when I heard the distant ring of a telephone. I swore under my breath at the two goofballs who were still bickering about nothing.

"Bella, we've been slaving on her damn lawn for almost a damn year!" roared Emmett, slamming his fists on top of the poor wooden table. "That woman barely gave us any breaks!"

"I don't care!" shrieked the brunette girl, her heart-shaped face flushing in anger. "That fountain wasn't even that hard to install!"

Emmett scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Says you! You didn't even have to lift anything!"

It bothered me how they ignored the loud ringing of the phone. _"Don't they ever take a break?"_ My head disapprovingly shook at them as I strolled over to the living room. I picked up the bright red phone and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, walking farther from the noise until I dropped onto a nearby couch. "How may I help you?"

"Yes you may." replied a scruffy yet arrogant voice. "I believe you know my good friends, Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson."

"Yeah, but who is-"

"Yes, I have been over their lovely home and I must say..." I heard a nose being blown on the other line, "I was rather impressed by your work."

"I glad you think you so, sir." I told him, slightly disgusted and irritated by such arrogance. "But who exactly am I speaking to?"

I heard the bastard chuckle at my question but then answered. "Oh, forgive me. Perhaps you may have heard of me? Does James Spruce ring any bell?"

_Okay?_

"I think I may have..." I frowned, trying to remember where I've heard his name. _"It did sound familiar, although I can't seem to put a finger on it." _

"Anyways, now that we have the whole identity shit settled, " his snobbish tone was slowly making me hate him, and I'm not one to hate so easily, "I was wondering if you'll visit my humble home tomorrow. Like around nine A.M.?"

"I would but-"

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. "I'll see you then."

"Wait!" I shouted, "I need the address..." I sighed when I heard a loud click on the other line. _"What the fuck? How the hell am I supposed to know where he lives? I'm no fucking psychic!"_ I walked back to the kitchen to find them still absorbed in their peevish argument. _"Honestly, don't they ever stop?" _I thought, sitting back down on my usual seat next to the giant.

"Okay!" I shouted, breaking through their pointless argument. "We just got call from some guy named James Spruce. Any of you heard of him?"

I was relieved that they actually listened to me instead biting each other's heads off. Bella just shrugged her shoulders while Emmett wore a huge smile on his child-like face._ "Finally. He's useful."_

"You know him, Em?" I said, staring intently at him. He nodded, grinning from ear to ear. _"How is it that he knows more than me?"_

"I've been to his house once." he admitted, his hazel eyes becoming bright. "One of his housemaids invited me over." He then winked at me.

"That's gross, Em." hissed Bella, scrunching her thin nose in disgust.

"Shut up!" he barked, his eyes narrowing at her. "Don't you dare judge me!"

"Emmett, focus!" I yelled, getting tired of them always fighting. "The bastard asked us to be by his house at nine. Apparently, he's seen what we've done to Mrs. Jefferson's lawn. He loved it."

"Shit, that means more work." grumbled Emmett, his smile vanishing. "His mansion is huge."

"All mansions are huge, genius."

"Bella, I swear to-"

"Could you two cut it out?" I glared at Bella, who looked taken back. "Bella, you're going to be twenty four in three months. Could you at least act your age? And Emmett, you're my age...that makes it even worse."

"But she started it-"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, making them both jump off their skins. Once we all settled down, I asked Emmett more about this James person.

"Are you serious?" he guffawed at how clueless I was. "He's was that grumpy looking lawyer on CNN."

"That was him?" Bella and I said at the same. I remember watching an average-looking man in his early forties, speaking against the defendant who pleaded guilty for the murder of a fifteen year-old girl named Bree Tanner.

"Yeah." answered Emmett, throwing us a "Where-have-you-been?" expression. "I can't believe you guys don't know him. We watched that shit last week! It was one of the best cases ever aired!"

"I guess I forgotten." I admitted. "I never cared about stuff like that anyways. So... have you examined his house while you were there?"

He let out a dreamy sigh as he sat down. "Not really. Lucy had my full attention." A sly grin formed on his lips and then winked at me again." You know what I'm saying?"

"You're such a pig!" spewed Bella, gathering her things on the table.

"And you're a prude!" he yelled, glaring at her until she left us alone in the kitchen. Emmett turned to me, grinning like the devil himself. "Dude, I'm telling you. Those maids of his are fucking freaky."

I rolled my eyes. Maybe I should have left with Bella so I wouldn't have to put up with Em's vulgar tales of "nailing" hot chicks.

"Especially that Maria. I swear, man, my cock jumped whenever she looked me."

"Em, please." I told him, but I couldn't help but laugh. _"Emmett will still be Emmett. I can't change that."_

"I'm telling you, man..." his pupils darkened at whatever played on his mind, "these girls were hot. I gotta hook you up with one of them."

I repelled against his offer. "I refuse to lay a finger at whatever has been used by you. That's disgusting!"

"I didn't touch Maria though..."

"I don't care, Em." I told him. "She sounds like she'll do anyone."

"Come on, Jazzman!" he whined. I laughed to myself at the stupid nickname he had given me a few years back as I watched him get up from his chair to get something from the fridge."You need to get back in the game! We used to get mad girls in college!"

I laughed harder as he walked over to me with two bottles of fresh, cold beer. I thanked him when he handed me mine.

"That's all in the past, Em." I said, holding the cap on the edge of the table. "Our frat boy days are over." I slammed my hand on the bottle, which elicited a hissing sound as the cap snapped off. "I don't know why you won't let go of that."

Emmett took a large swig of his beer before saying, "Well, Jazzman..." he took another huge gulp, "I enjoy having fun. You should get off your high horse and join me."

"I rather not." I snickered, drinking my beer. "Joining you will be like a death sentence."

"Hey, it's not so bad."

"Whatever, man."

There was a long pause as we sat there, downing the last remnants of our liquor. During that long pause, a strange wave of curiosity hit me.

"I was wondering..." I said, getting the giant's full attention. His head lolled from side to side as he raised his empty bottle to his mouth. He grumbled angrily when he realized that it was all gone.

"What?" he muttered, banging the glass bottle on the table. I was thankful it didn't shatter.

"You said that his maids invited you over, right?"

His sly smile returned and his hazel eyes turned dark. "Yea. You're interested? I could put in a good word for you."

"What-No!" I shouted, understanding what he was trying to clarify. "I was only wondering if James knew you were over there."

"Oh." he said, and then his eyes went wide. "Oh god no!" He chortled, his pupils no longer dilating. "His body guard would fucking torch my ass!"

"You mean he wasn't there?" I was strangely impressed.

"Nah. James is always out with his wife on private dinners. There's no way he knows about me."

My eyes almost popped out of my skull when Emmett mentioned the word "wife ".

"What the hell is the matter with you?" asked Emmett, scowling at my shocked facial expression. I snapped out of it and doubled over with laughter. "What the hell did I say?"

"He's married? Really?" I snorted, thinking back on his insignificant appearance on public television. This man looked very weary, like he was about to fall apart in a matter of seconds. His pale sandy hair was almost matted with gray. His once handsome face, was gradually creasing with age. I also noted the slight, round bulge breaking through the front buttons of his fancy black suit. _"God, must have a sense of humor." _

"Why are you so surprised?" asked a concerned but tired Emmett McCarty. "The man's loaded. What do you expect?"

"I guess so..." I tried to control another set of laughter. The man was so pompous and rude over the phone. _"How could any woman stand that man enough to spend her whole life with him?"_

"Yeah." yawned Emmett, standing up for the hundredth time. I cringed hearing the stiff crack of his bones as he stretched his back. "Any girl would _die_ to be in Mrs. Spruce's expensive designer shoes."

"Well, whoever this lucky girl is..." I chuckled, also getting to my feet, "she must have been some sort of a gold-digger. That would explain a lot."

Emmett laughed and then said, "I guess you're right. He doesn't even looked that great. I believe it was his fat wallet that landed him a sweet, young ass that he would come home to and fuc-"

"Emmet, could you drop it?" I snapped, too tired to listened to anymore of his sick perversions.

"I'm just agreeing with you man..."

"I glad you are, but you go way too far."

"Fine." he grumbled, groggily walking to the kitchen exit. "So tomorrow at nine?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll be sure to drive then, since I'm the only one who's actually been in his mansion."

"Good for you." I muttered, following him up the stairs to our rooms. Just when I was about to open my door, Emmett called my name. I turned around to see him poking his head behind his bedroom door.

"What?"

"When do I get to meet this sister of yours?" he asked, blinding me with his not so innocent white smile.

"As long as you keep asking me that, Em," I smirked, opening my door. "You will never have a chance with Rose."

* * *

_**So...sorry this wasn't so good. I just had to add Jasper's past in order for this story to make sense. I know it was kind of boring, but I promise the next chapter won't be. **_

_**(OH! And I hope you guys recognized some of the names besides Jazz's parents.)**_

_**Translations! **_

_**Olá senhor, bem-vindos-** Hello, sir, welcome to..._

_**Não tem problema, senhor**- It's no problem, sir_

**_Danado!_**_- Darn!  
_

_**THANK YOU!**  
_


End file.
